A Friend Named Fate
by Neko-chan-Inu-sama
Summary: Jill knows leaving another's love life to the hands of fate and not interfering would be what a good friend would do. She also decides telling the fates to screw themselves because Chris was her BEST FRIEND was what she was actually going to do. Oh yeah, it's match-making time. Nivanfield. Pre-RE6. Somewhat AU.


Disclaimer: I do not own Resident Evil/Biohazard or any of its characters...

Pairing: Piers/Chris

Warnings and Notes:  
-Will be eventual slash (malexmale relationship)... seriously I give you guys enough warnings to not be entitled to your ridiculous hate spam so... please just don't ok?  
-Jill being a total fangirl (because we all know she is... next to Claire... and Sherry... and maybe Ada...)  
-Spelling/Grammar mistakes. Beta? What is this beta you speak of? I only have my sleep deprived mind going for me here give me a break! (I'll fix things as I re read back on my chapters for the millionth time in my paranoia)  
-No idea how frequent my updates for this is going to be but I already have the first few chapters planned out and overall ending (ish...) so it might not take forever to finish this story... but don't take my word for it because we all know how often any of my works gets finished (no I am not looking forlornly at my just started Vampire Knight fanfiction... stop glaring at me I'm scared...)

**-The Prologue AKA "Screw the Fates"-**

"Jill, let me introduce you to our newest team member, Piers Nivans!"

The first time she met the boy, Jill had to supress the urge to giggle.

Oh don't get her wrong, it wasn't because she was making fun of him for anything-nothing terrible like that... well, sort of.

"Nice to meet you, Ms. Valentine"

"The pleasure's all mine"

There was an exchange of handshakes and formal greetings and then Jill, Chris and Piers were spending the rest of their day off eating lunch in a park. It was unusual, maybe even a little bit awkward, in that anyone in their line of work had 'days off'... or were eating together like they were in a family outing. Well unusual to anyone but Chris who treated everyone of his team like family anyway so essentially the awkwardness lay between the recently acquainted Jill and Piers.

The special operations agent had no doubt that if she were not there, Piers might not be half as quiet as he currently was.

Speaking of which...

"So, I've heard a lot about you Piers-mainly good things from your esteemed captain here"

Jill watched the bit of surprise spark in Piers' eyes, which she guessed to be from hearing the praise of his captain no matter how indirect. She then had to carefully position her hand over her mouth to conceal a small smile she couldn't stop when the barest hint of a flush came over the boy's cheeks. Normally, one wouldn't notice such a thing-what with it being only just the slightest coloring and quick to pass as the sniper raised his scarf to cover an fake cough. But Jill had been looking intentionally.

She continues, "Like how he hasn't seen anyone else with your skills at handling combat arms since our STARS days-hell, didn't you say he might even be on equal level with you with a rifle Chris?"

"Captain Redfield likes to exaggerate a lot of things, especially if they concern Alpha Team" Piers replies sharply, looking all business like now that he was no longer hiding under his scarf.

A quick response. Jill has to give the boy credit for regaining his composure so soon.

"Hey come on, you're making me sound like a gossip! Besides, you guys deserve every good word that comes out of my mouth for all your hard work" Chris says with a pout, folding his arms like a petulant child, "Is it wrong for me to be proud of you?"

Jill almost laughs outright at the horrified look on Piers' face.

Chris pauses in his mock hurt to chuckle when he notices his ace not quite getting it. He ruffles the other's hair which makes the younger man slap his hand away with a glare. Jill notes the look is nowhere near menacing enough to show any real irritation while Chris' gesture seems to have put the blush back onto Piers' face.

* * *

The second time Jill meets the boy, she's surprised and maybe even a little frustrated to see he and Chris have made no progess at all in the three months she hasn't seen them.

On a casual visit from her own group to the Special Operation Units HQ, she find her best friend of 15 years sitting at the far of the lunch hall. She, at first, happily spots the young sniper eating with him, seeming to be engaging his captain in some small talk during break.

They seemed so cozy there in their own little world, she didn't want to disturb them with her presence.

Until she realizes a pattern going on in their so called conversation.

Chris would say something.

Piers would be paying full attention, nodding every so often.

The sniper would respond.

The alpha captain would nod back... and then say something.

Rinse and repeat.

...so casual... so boring... Piers wasn't even getting flustered.

Jill frowned and manuevered her way over slowly as to not reveal herself just yet. She wanted to hear what they were talking about.

"...so I think if you keep handling the anti-material rifle like that, you'd eventually blow your own shoulder out"

"Don't worry captain, I've been doing this for years now and haven't been injured using it yet, besides I've done it for so long it's kind of hard for me to be holding it any other way"

"...well, if you say so..."

...ah so it was about work...

Jill had to take a moment to not flip the table next to her into oblivion. She took deep breaths, put on the most relaxed smile she could and made her way over.

"Oh Jill! What are you doing here?"

Chris is instantly out of his chair to greet her with a puppy like grin as usual. Jill feels the vexation from before quickly disperse at the sight of that adorable face and opens her arms to welcome the friendly hug Chris offers her.

Out of the corner of her eyes, she sees the Piers' grip has tightened considerably on his plastic knife, his own gaze set away from them.

"Piers come here, you remember Jill right?" Chris is eager to get them all talking together again. He's always been very keen on having those he considers family on excellent terms with one another.

"Yes of course, nice to see you again Ms. Valentine" Piers extends his hand out for a shake.

His words and tone are formal, even, polite.

His eyes are a whole different story.

But that's only because Jill was looking.

_Well now... maybe things aren't as hopeless as I thought..._

* * *

The third time Jill meets the boy, she's not leaving it up to the fates anymore.

No, the fates can screw it.

Jill Valentine was going to play match-maker.

* * *

**Oh SNAP! Another Resident Evil fanfiction?! And it's Nivanfield?! Why have I crossed over to the dark si-wait... **

**Anyway... it took way too freaking long for me to wrack up the motivation to even write this much. But Jill's had enough! She knows they want each other! And so she won't stop pestering me to write about them! xD**

**Yes it's short... it's a prologue... no I'm not making excuses... please don't hurt me.**

**Oh but feel free to ask about things, maybe even request pairings as I've only got Piers/Chris in mind right now... maybe I'll thrown in others/Chris just to get Piers' oh so prominent jealous side wrecking havoc (seriously did you guys notice how upset he looked when Chris wasn't paying attention to him in the game?)**


End file.
